Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network control node, a terminal and a method for controlling different types of connection sessions.
Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to multi-access and mobility. 3GPP is now discussing various way to implement MA (Mobile Access) mobility.
Currently, there are a number of problems is using many Mobility solutions:                Each mobility solution has its own gateway. Traffic should typically go through many gateway (e.g. GGSN and HA).        Each mobility solution is using some kind of tunnelling. Having many tunnelling is not optimal, especially over cellular access.        Each mobility solution has its own mechanism to select the gateway. Typically, it is difficult to select the same gateway.        
In addition, Mobile IPv4 requires a method to configure clients.
Hence, the handling of connection sessions in a network needs to be improved.